Tenchu: Death Comes in Pairs
by Fanfictioner-2019
Summary: Please R&R. Ayame, Rikimaru, a Samurai, and some other surprises await...expect more than just four chapters!
1. Ninja versus Samurai

Tenchu: Death Comes in Pairs  
  
Made by: FanFictioner-2019  
  
Chapter 1: Ninja versus Samurai  
  
Her name is Ayame, and she is a ninja. A very cocky ninja, but she knows her duty. She was sent to assassinate a certain problem to the Azuma clan; a man of another Asian country. This man has supposedly been assassinating many of the clan, proving he is an extremely dangerous foe. Has he made a deal with evil, or is it that he works on his own intent? She wondered.  
  
She crept along a wall, obviously a dojo wall. Snow began falling and the cold feel of the wall was against her back. Her breathing pattern began to become slow, her breath showing in the air. Were there no guards around? Was this man so powerful that he needed no guards? A smirk came to her face, thinking it was all too easy.  
  
Ayame saw an open door (much like the ones that slide open) and peeked in. There she saw a man-no, more like her age, kind of teenage-ish sitting on his knees, silent. Slowly she began to creep in, her feet not even making a sound. She withdrew her blades and grasped them firmly, ready to slice his throat. She had gotten close enough, so she swiped them at his neck.  
  
"Hello." His voice said softly, as if he was being friendly. She stopped mid-slash, her eyes widened. "I knew you'd be coming to assassinate me eventually, for killing all of your friends that were as close to you as family." He stated coldly, the feeling of his voice changing. She became angered, knowing his statement was oh so true.  
  
"You will never be forgiven!" She exclaimed as she began to tense up.  
  
"I know. I was to repent for my sins. Kill me." He requested.  
  
"Before I do, I want to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Who are you? Why did you kill clan members of the Azuma, and where are you from?" Ayame asked while keeping her daggers up near his neck.  
  
"My name is Sung Su Young, and I have been trained in the art of sword. I kill your clan members because I feel the need to, because they hate my country. I am also from Korea." He answered. She felt no emotion towards this male, and so she drew her blades back and got ready to swipe. "I feel before I commit suicide, I will kill you first."  
  
He got quickly onto his left knee while swinging around, drawing his katana. Ayame jumped back and got into a ready position. "Let's see how well you fight." Her victim said, stone serious. She walked forward and raised her right knee to do a crescent kick on his head, and he knew. When the kick was released he grabbed her leg with his right hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
She flipped to the right and kicked his face with her left foot, catching her self with her hands and getting back up with her blades still in hands. His head slowly went back into position, his face red from the kick. He put one hand (his right) up to the opposite side of his face firmly and his left arm down to his lower half with his left hand curled into a fist. "That's Tae Kwon Do." She said, putting her blades down onto the ground and replacing them with her bare fists covering her face. Sung had a curious look on his face, wondering why she put her blades down as he did.  
  
"I only do this because it is honorable." Ayame stated.  
  
"I didn't think ninjas had honor!" Sung replied sarcastically as he leapt forward.  
  
The two began punching and kicking each other, easily blocking each other's kicks and punches (Sung doing most of the punches, Ayame doing most of the kicks). Then with a swift kick Sung blacked out and Ayame successfully took him down. The enemy fell to the ground, unconscious and unarmed. Ayame stared; should she pick up her weapons and kill him, or should she leave him unconscious? It would be way too easy and boring if she killed him knocked out, then again . . .she lived for the kill.  
  
She took her weapons and sheathed them behind her on her belt. She leaned down onto one knee, then both and got face to face with him. Her breaths bounced off his skin and her bangs skimmed his face. Something came over her, and she knelt and kissed his check. "Something's wrong." She said to herself as she got up and turned her back to her victim, then began walking away. She looked outside and silently began running and taking shortcuts along the nearby trees; the serene snow falling silently, one landing on her cheek . . . 


	2. Living in the Shadows for all These Year...

Tenchu: Death Comes in Pairs  
  
Made by: FanFictioner-2019  
  
Chapter 2: Living in the Shadows for all These Years  
  
Hours passed and Sung awoke, a feeling on his cheek. He touched it and closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened. It hit him like a stick in the face; it was the girl that had no name. The one with the black hair that had knocked him unconscious. He wondered what the feeling on his cheek was, and then he knew.  
  
He got up rolled his shoulders and stretched his arm, then picked up his katana and sheathed it. Questions raced through his mind; why didn't she kill me? Did she kiss me on the cheek? He shook if off and walked outside, the snow still falling and two feet imprinted in the snow outside. They were roughly covered, but not enough that he couldn't see them.  
  
"I can't really FOLLOW them, seeing as most of them would be covered by now. Damn, that woman knows how to fight AND escape." He chuckled to himself. "But I might as well try to follow them anyway." He sighed, knowing he would have nothing better to do anyway. Slowly he looked for prints and followed the exact same path that Ayame had taken before while he was knocked out. Eventually he came to a stop, where the tracks were gone.  
  
"Strange . . .there's nothing that she could have gotten on to or--"  
  
"Hey. Glad you could make it." A feminine voice beckoned. He looked directly above himself to a tree and saw Ayame in the branches, smiling.  
  
"Thanks. Still hate me?"  
  
"Hate's a very blunt word. Try hate severely." She smiled, jumping down from the tree. He laughed and saw a small path ahead of her.  
  
"What's your name, mighty kunoichi?" He asked her as the two leaned on oppsite sides of the same tree.  
  
"My name is none of your business. Fight me and I'll give it to you." Ayame demanded. She put her hands behind her back and began slipping out her blades. Just as she was about to release them Sung appeared and pushed her arms against the tree and put all his body weight on her, their faces close and their chests together. "My name is Ayame." She said, her nose touching his. "This is a very nice position to be in, you know." Ayame grunted. He got off her and apologized.  
  
"So Ayame, I know it's a stupid question but . .did you have a romantic relationship with anyone even as a ninja?" Sung asked. Her feelings inside told her not to tell about Tatsumaru, but it was so strong. She just wanted to let it out. She's felt the feeling before, but not a lot.  
  
"No." She said, trying not to shudder.  
  
"If you did, it's fine. I won't say anything." Sung said in a half-caring tone.  
  
"I--" she stopped.  
  
"All right, how about you tell me why you wanted me to come here." Sung demanded calmly.  
  
"I just want to know you more before I kill you." Ayame said, the two leaning on each side of the tree once again, it now being night. The two became silent, the snow stopping and the wind blowing through their hair. Ayame turned and looked at Sung, now on the ground asleep soundly. She became a bit warm and looked at him on the ground, watching him shiver.  
  
"How does he sleep here? Oh well. I better get him a blanket and-what am I talking about?" She asked herself. She shook it off and left him there, cold and shivering . . . 


	3. A Korean, Two Japanese and a Lot of Demo...

Tenchu: Death Comes in Pairs  
  
Chapter 3: A Korean, Two Japanese and a Lot of Demons  
  
Ayame couldn't sleep; she shook and shook but couldn't shake the feeling that she had done something horribly wrong. "Damn it!" She exclaimed, waking up from her attempts of slumber. A memory flashed in her mind of Sung shivering in the cold snow, and her thoughts of getting him a blanket. "He should die out in the cold frigid weather!" She yelled aloud. Rikimaru awoke and trudged to her hut, which wasn't very far away. He knocked and stretched; knowing it was still early in the morning.  
  
Ayame looked to the door and armed herself, then asked who it was. "It's Rikimaru. Is everything okay?" His deep voice asked. She let him in and sat him down, explaining the whole situation layer by layer, situation by situation. Of course she didn't explain her true feelings except at the end, figuring he shouldn't know. He chuckled and thought for a minute or two, Ayame staring at him.  
  
"So he's Korean?"  
  
"Yes." Ayame answered.  
  
"And you felt that bad about leaving him to die? You wanted to get him a BLANKET?" Rikimaru asked.  
  
"Yes. Don't ask why, I just did, okay?" Ayame replied.  
  
"No, that's fine. He should die for killing our fellow ninja. I just don't see how a simple Samurai could defeat a legion of--"  
  
"He doesn't fight like a normal Samurai. He's . . .different. He knows Tae Kwon Do, he fights extremely fast with the sword, or I would think he would, and he seems to not care much about pain." Ayame explained.  
  
"I'd like to meet this Samurai and take him down myself."  
  
"You might just get the chance to take his ass." Ayame said cockily as she began to curl back up into her bed wearing a red kimono type outfit with her blades near her. Rikimaru left and shut the door behind him, wanting to now meet the enemy of Ayame.  
  
"Thirty Ninjas by himself, no problem, not even an injury. The fool thinks he can defeat the Azuma so easily? I bet I can easily take him." Off Rikimaru went, in search of the one Samurai. Little did he know that Ayame was following, knowing he'd go search for Sung, whether it be for vengeance or for her heart.  
  
Meanwhile . . . . The sun arose to welcome the morn, and there was Sung practicing his Kendo (art of sword) with his katana in his hands. His breath flowed through the air as did his blade and the wind softly blew through his hair. With every swipe of his katana came every footstep nearer Rikimaru was to facing him. Behind Rikimaru was indeed an exhausted Ayame, having not had sleep the last night and her muscles still aching from her bout with Sung. Sung stopped his practice and sensed a presence near him.  
  
He closed his eyes and sheathed his sword as Rikimaru ran forward with his katana drawn blade pointed at his head. Ayame arrived as well and saw the current position Sung was in, and his lack of caring towards Rikimaru's blade. A quick thrust came from Rikimaru, but surely enough Sung moved his head gracefully to dodge the oncoming attack. Rikimaru quickly pushed the sword to the left in a horizontal slash; Sung ducked, some hair falling to the ground. "You ignorant Samurai!" Rikimaru exclaimed maliciously as he continued throwing attacks, yet somehow Sung dodged.  
  
He isn't normal. He has his eyes closed and he still manages to dodge every attack Rikimaru throws at him. I'll just wait until the right--" Ayame fell from the small hill top she was perched on, knocked out. Rikimaru and Sung turned to see ten demon looking figures laughing, their eyes showing no mercy as they had no pupils. Sung drew his katana and rushed towards the demon, sword down by his waist diagonally. Rikimaru decided to wait to see the real fighting of the Samurai.  
  
A vertical slash upward slit the throat and face of one demon and a quick kick sent the beast down the hill. A punch was thrown at Sung; easily dodged and finished with a quick stab to the abdominal area. He pulled his sword out and back-fisted the enemy down the hill. One of the beasts withdrew a pike and began stabbing at Sung, but each was dodged with grace, barely missing his martial arts gi by an inch. Sung ducked under an oncoming stab to the face and grabbed the pike, then pulled it back towards himself.  
  
The demon lost its balance and was susceptible to any attack with his katana. Knowing that he slashed the beast in the legs twice, then tripped him onto the ground. Looking down into its pupil-less eyes he grunted and stabbed it through the chest with blood squirting out like a fountain of crimson water. So involved in the beast he had defeated he failed to notice an oncoming pike slash. Just as he was about to be struck down Rikimaru dashed to the scene and diagonally slashed the demon many times releasing blood everywhere.  
  
Sung turned around and nodded to Rikimaru, and with that the two continued taking out the trash. Whilst the two fought hard to protect Ayame they didn't realize that the woman was watching the whole time smiling. Two more were left with swords, so it seemed to be an even match. Rikimaru and Sung stood back to back, swords ready to guard and attack. "I never thought I'd be working with the one who assassinated so many of my kind." Rikimaru said.  
  
"Get used to it. We might be doing this a lot more sometime." Sung replied smiling. In a burst of speed the demons began running towards Sung and Rikimaru yelling and swords in the air. Rikimaru and Sung both took two steps up and waited patiently for the vertical slash. It happened just as planned. Sung and Rikimaru countered with wing blocks (basically putting your katana into the position as to where the blow will glance off) and moved to the left.  
  
With quick reflexes the two slit the throats of the beasts, slashed their backs and then kicked them into each other. Blood was everywhere on the hill, countering the beautiful aura of the blue sky above them. "I ask myself what it's all for, but now that I finally think about it I can't really answer." Sung said to himself as he sheathed his katana, as did Rikimaru. Rikimaru overheard and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We think alike for once." Rikimaru solemnly stated. The two began walking calmly to Ayame, who lay on her back with her hands behind her head, smiling. The two stared at her, then looked at each other, then back at her again.  
  
"Nice teamwork guys. So, who wants me first?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"What?" Sung asked her.  
  
"Never mind." She replied.  
  
"Still want to kill me? And I never got your name." Sung stated.  
  
"My name is Rikimaru, and someday you will repent for your deeds." Rikimaru grunted. Ayame stood up and then Sung noticed her physique, for once. He scanned her down a bit and lightened his face, but still not smiling. She looked at him and smiled back, knowing he was staring at her body and beginning to give in to her.  
  
"That's what she said." Sung said as he made a head gesture to Ayame. She laughed and walked close to him.  
  
"So where are you going now you Korean idiot?" She asked, teasing him obviously.  
  
"Somewhere were I can be in peace. Somewhere were I might not have to knock so hard on the door." She knew he was making references to his life, so she stroked his bangs out of his face and smiled.  
  
"I know the perfect place."  
  
Rikimaru began to wonder why she was being so kind and gentle . . .was it because she was off the job? Or was it . . . 


	4. The Perfect Place to be

Tenchu: Death Comes in Pairs  
  
Made by: FanFictioner-2019  
  
Chapter 4: The Perfect Place to be  
  
"Come on!" Ayame exclaimed while Rikimaru and Sung slowly followed conversing about their miscellaneous adventures and exploits. "If we're going to get to the place that you want to go you're going to have to hurry!" She yelled. Rikimaru and Sung looked at her and continued following.  
  
"So tell me where you're taking us and then I'll follow faster." Sung stated.  
  
"No, because you're going to follow me at a fast pace whether you like it or not!" Ayame demanded.  
  
"Just go. She's getting a bit irritating." Rikimaru requested. Sung nodded and he soon caught up with her, smiling. Something felt different about him at that time. He looked at her and wondered what was wrong with both of them, then continued walking. Rikimaru noticed and followed right behind him, a concerned look on his face.  
  
Ayame also noticed and smiled. "Something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head and the three of them continued, going up a small slope. Eventually Ayame began to see streams of steam and fog in the cool frigid air. The three came to the top of the slope and saw a large pool of hot obviously hot water, the steam flowing up into the sky. Sung started laughing and turned around.  
  
"A hot spring. Nice try Ayame, but I am not going in there with you." Sung said, knowing what it would be like in there . . .with her. So he turned and left the scene, Ayame wondering when he'd actually go in the springs, as if she knew he would. Night began to fall; Ayame and Rikimaru back at their homes. That night Ayame awoke to a noise outside her door.  
  
A figure burst through the door with long white hair and blue eyes. Ayame immediately grabbed her blades and was about to defend with them when two throwing stars knocked them out of her hands. Knowing she was unarmed she prepared herself for unarmed combat, in her normal fighting stance. The figure rushed forward and punched her, knocking her off guard. He then threw her on the bed and laughed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled loudly in question as he began getting on top of her. She stopped, just realizing what he was attempting to do to her.  
  
"So beautiful yet so deadly." The man said as he began stripping her chest clothes off. She screamed loudly and tried prying him off, but to no avail. Just as the top was about to be lifted off completely a knock at the door was heard. The attacker turned his head and saw a figure with medium long black hair, much like Rikimaru's with a katana held out and a gi looking outfit on, the color barely noticeable as white. The katana shone in the moonlight, and the face of the man was stone serious.  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you don't, I will be forced to kill you. Oh well, I will now anyway!" The man said in a familiar voice. The new figure dashed forward and slashed the offender of Ayame off of her, then cut is throat open when he was turned and stabbed him through while he was standing. Blood flew all over Ayame, which was very normal for her since she was a kunoichi.  
  
She put on her top fully while Sung was respectively turned, then she told him he could turn around again. "Thanks samurai." She said with a sincere tone for once.  
  
"Your welcome. It's what I do. Want to go to that hot spring now?" Sung asked as he went to the open door, the moon now showing his face. She nodded her head slowly and walked with him, of course with her blades sheathed and strapped to the back of her belt. She turned and looked at him and smiled, his face looking concerned and saddened. They came to the hot springs, and he began taking off the top of his gi while she started taking off the top of her outfit as well.  
  
He turned and saw her exposed top, and turned back around. "I can see why he tried to rape you." He teased, getting behind a rock and taking his pants and undergarments off.  
  
"Shut up." She replied friendly like as she did the same behind another rock. The two slowly walked into the comfortable hot water and sat down on seat like rock formations, eyes closed.  
  
"Your beautiful for a kunoichi." He blurted out from nowhere. Realizing what he had just said he cringed and lay his head back. Ayame looked at him and got closer to him, smiling, their skin touching near the legs and arms.  
  
"And you're pretty nice yourself for a samurai." She replied.  
  
At that point in time the two looked up into the sky and knew that this was the perfect place to be . . . 


	5. Sword of Heart

Tenchu: Death Comes in Pairs  
  
Made by: FanFictioner-2019  
  
Chapter 5: Sword of Heart  
  
After their exploit into the hot springs, Ayame and Sung went to Ayame's and slept it off (both in separate beds). Morning arose, the sun shining in their faces through a small open window. Sung was the first one to get up. He walked to Ayame's bed and looked at her, then walked out the door quietly into the daylight. About two hours later Ayame awoke and awoke to a missing samurai.  
  
She went outside to check out the morning and heard yelling and cheering. Ayame walked towards the noise and saw Rikimaru and Sung sparring with their katana, clashing into each other, then moving back and doing it again. A quick wing block parried Rikimaru's attack, unfortunately the oncoming attack from the samurai was easily blocked by the ninja. Rikimaru brought his sword up and went for the chin hit; Sung moved his head back and dodged, then used his forward momentum to swing a cut to his fingers. The surrounding crowed cheered in happiness at the thought of a ninja and samurai fighting one another.  
  
Rikimaru's hands naturally dropped the sword and his hand moved back, empty. Sung dropped his on purpose and got into fighting stance, waiting for unarmed combat. The crowd made an 'ooooh' sound, as if thinking Rikimaru's pride had been tested, which it probably had. Rikimaru approached and threw various speedy punches, and just the opposite Sung blocked most. One came up and hit him in the face, and another hit him in the gut.  
  
The situation looked glum. Sung fell back onto his back intentionally then wrapped his right ankle around Rikimaru's right ankle. "What are you--" the question was answered when a swift kick to the knee sent Rikimaru to the ground. Sung kicked back up and awaited Rikimaru, smiling. Rikimaru kicked up as well and threw a front (snap) kick at Sung's chest.  
  
It was grabbed and thrown to the side, knocking Rikimaru off balance. With grace and speed Sung came in and attempted to punch Rikimaru's gut. It was blocked with ease and thrown aside as well. The two stopped and Sung put his hand out, sweating and breathing hard. Rikimaru nodded and shook his hand, and then the two began walking towards Ayame's house. At the approach of the house she stopped them and smirked.  
  
"I saw the fight. Nice job to the both of you." Ayame congratulated.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Yeah, Rikimaru did a great job at fighting!" Sung praised.  
  
"Ditto. You did as well as I in most every aspect. Nice drop down trick back there Korean." Rikimaru said in his gruff voice.  
  
"So what was that for?" Ayame asked.  
  
"It's our way of getting to know each other. The only way you can actually know each other is by the way they fight." Rikimaru said poetically. Sung nodded and the three went off, Rikimaru and Ayame knowing their destination, Sung not knowing at all. In front of them were a large castle type place, red roofs and a lot of windows and balconies enthralling the exterior. Sung stared in amazement, not having seen one of the master palaces.  
  
"Where are we?" Asked Sung while they walked forward inside the palace.  
  
"This is where Lord Gohda resides. He might test you, and if you pass and he still doesn't like you-well, we'll let you decide that." Rikimaru stated smiling under his mask. The three walked up a few flights of stairs and came into a large room, wooden floors and no rugs. Four windows shed light into the room on each wall (one on each) and a large throne like seat was in front of them with King Gohda sitting on it.  
  
"Who is this you have brought to me?" He asked Ayame and Rikimaru.  
  
"His name is Sung Su Young." Ayame stated as Rikimaru and Ayame got to one knee and bowed.  
  
"Why does he not bow to me?" Lord Gohda asked demandingly.  
  
"He is Korean, sir." Rikimaru grunted. Sung stared at Gohda and made a short bowing gesture out of kindness, then stood straight once again and stared.  
  
"Well now, you're an enemy. Shall I kill you?" Gohda asked, eye brow raised.  
  
"Do as you please. Sick as many men on me as you want." Sung muttered quietly, hand on sword. Lord Gohda snapped his fingers and out appeared six Japanese ninja in black ninja suits. One threw a sickle on a chain link at Sung; Sung dodged and hit it away with his katana, then rushed the ninja. One swipe to the neck shot blood around the area, leaving five more.  
  
Another came from behind with a katana. Sung turned and the two clashed swords once or twice, moving back each time. A stab came at him, so he dodged and pulled the handle of the sword towards himself. With ease he stuck out his sword and allowed the ninja to run right into it, killing him. Blood spattered onto his face, but no mercy was shown.  
  
Two came ninja came at him with bows, firing at long range. As hard as it was Sung dodged most of the arrows, his hair flowing with every graceful movement. One arrow came at him and as he dodged to the right the point flung into his arm. He flinched and threw the katana into the archer who had hit him; the sword going through his stomach. Sung then rolled forward behind the archer and took cover, all of the arrows thumping into the dead corpse.  
  
"Taking cover behind a dead corpse? Ha! You're a coward!" The archer yelled.  
  
"No, I'm thinking smart, unlike you!" Sung yelled back as he kicked the corpse towards the archer. The archer stopped and jumped back, dead corpse almost hitting him. With uncanny speed Sung ran up to the archer and punched his gut, then knife handed his adversary's neck, killing him. He looked at the last two and made a head gesture, taunting them to come at him.  
  
"Don't afraid of him! Kill!" Gohda yelled loudly, trying to rise the spirits of his soldiers.  
  
"Yeah guys, don't be afraid of me. Kill me. After all, I am a Korean." Sung taunted. Ayame looked up and saw the two ninjas take out pikes and begin to attack the samurai. The samurai stepped to the side and grabbed the pike, then pushed it towards the ninja with both hands. This made the ninja hit himself in the chest, stunned. He then took the pike out of the ninja's hands and swung it at his head.  
  
With a small 'wish' sound, the ninja's head plopped to the ground. More blood flew onto Sung's face and gi, making him almost look like Rikimaru or another Azuma. The last one charged full throttle with his pike up into a stabbing position. Sung closed his eyes and stepped to the side, then did a graceful 360 and slashed the ninja in the back of the head. After all the fighting Sung dropped the pike, went over to one of the dead ninja and drew his sword from his body, then sheathed it and bowed.  
  
"You're a worthy Samurai, Korean." Gohda said, observing the mess of men he had made. Rikimaru turned and looked at the blood-ridden samurai; the samurai breathing hard yet no sweat dripping from his forehead. Ayame looked at him as well and smiled warmly.  
  
"Anything else before I leave?" Sung asked, trying to wipe blood off of his face.  
  
"I've heard of your exploits with Ayame and Rikimaru . . .especially Ayame."  
  
"Don't think too much of it. She's a nice friend, and the only actual female I've really cared to think about." He replied.  
  
"So you've been thinking about her? Is that why you saved her from an enemy invading her household?"  
  
"I did that because I am a wandering samurai. Seeing as I take orders from no one, I decide to help those in need of it. If Rikimaru told you any of this I will personally slit his throat--"  
  
"That won't be necessary. I'm just wondering about your relationship with her, that's all."  
  
"There really is no need to worry about a 'relationship'. We're really good friends, that's all!" Ayame interrupted smiling.  
  
"I will be waiting to see more of you tomorrow. You may leave, all of you." Lord Gohda commanded, making pushing movements with his hands. Rikimaru and Ayame stood up and bowed, then walked away with the samurai, stepping over dead bodies along the way out. After waking down the flights of stairs they had once walked up, they got out of the building calmly.  
  
"That was great!" Ayame exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Six ninjas, and you killed each one with ease. I'm almost impressed." Rikimaru said.  
  
"Thanks." Replied Sung.  
  
"Sung, I was going to wait but-oh well." Ayame turned him to her and kissed him passionately, then walked to her hut smiling.  
  
"And that was for . . .?"  
  
"I'm just her partner. She has a sharp tongue though, doesn't she?" Rikimaru asked. Sung stared for a while. "I mean when she speaks you idiot."  
  
"Yeah." Sung replied, touching his lips.  
  
"And you have a sword of heart." Rikimaru left with the statement and left Sung, Gohda looking out on one of his balconies, already seeing the events that had occurred . . . 


	6. Out of Commission for a While

Tenchu: Death Comes in Pairs  
  
Made By: FanFictioner-2019  
  
Chapter 6: Out of Commission for a While  
  
It was night, the wandering Samurai known as Sung standing outside in the pale moonlight. Ayame and Rikimaru were in bed, and the night seemed quiet. Nearby he could hear the water of a nearby river flowing down a small slope and making a trickling sound. Fond memories of his past appeared, slaughters of many Korean fighters in battle against Japanese clans. He was only a little boy, standing by a river watching the carnage ensue.  
  
A ninja came to kill him and raised his dagger. His duty was not completed for some odd reason; he left him by the river. Two days passed and he went back to that spot, crying; one of the very few times in his life. His parents had died, his Sensei had died, and his family in general had been destroyed. So he took his gi and left with a small sword (wakizashi) for defense against any foreigners.  
  
He stumbled into a small village where there was prominent training in the arts of Tae Kwon Do and Kenjitsu. There he spent the rest of his training life, fighting constantly and being constantly reminded of his duties as a Korean warrior. A larger enemy came, yet again the Japanese from the South. He fought for the village and succeeded in keeping villagers and fellow students alive, at a high price. The village was burnt down to nothing and only he, three other students and thirty villagers remained.  
  
Within another two years the village was prosperous again, fully rebuilt and remodeled. He and the other Samurai split paths and were never seen together again. His eyes opened to a clan of twelve black masked and suited men wielding katana. "What do you want? If you didn't notice I was relaxing." Sung said rudely, trying to be as blunt and impolite as possible.  
  
"We want this clan dead. That's what we want." A black ninja spoke softly.  
  
"You're going to have to get through me first!" Sung exclaimed aloud, trying to awaken anyone nearby. He put down the sheath (and sword) of his katana and got into a barehanded fighting position (the one he had used on Ayame in Chapter 1). "And just to be nice I'll cut some slack on you and fight you without a weapon!"  
  
"A very cocky Samurai indeed!" With that the clan rushed him full force. A quick grab of the arm coming downward and a flip over the shoulder sent a ninja into three others, their swords killing their own man. One came from behind, sword drawn over his head. Sung did a turning crescent kick and hit the enemy's face, then took his head and twisted it as hard as he could, killing him. Another approached but was kicked away with a side kick, then knife handed in the neck, disabling him, but not killing.  
  
"I'll use him for evidence later." Sung said to himself, jumping a little up and down to keep warm. A ninja approached and side swung the katana at Sung's rib cage. His arm was soon knocked out of the way and his throat was then crushed. Sung snickered at the look of the dead ninja, then continued on with fighting. Kicking and punching continued until three were left (four if you count the disabled one).  
  
"You're exhausting me. Charge me so we can end this already!" Sung said, smiling deviously. The three ninjas got into a triangle type formation around Sung, their swords high above their heads signaling their acceptance of death, as long as they took the enemy with them. He knew this, so he patiently awaited their simultaneous attack. "First I'll roundhouse kick one in the rib cage, then keep the right foot up and hook kick the second to finish those two off--" he was cut off in his plan when a ninja came from behind and slashed his back, then both his arms.  
  
Sung screamed loudly but stood up. Angered from his low defense he carried out his plan flawlessly, taking out the two first enemies. He turned to the last one, evidently the leader because of his badge like sign on his gi. "Say goodnight." Sung said gruffly. With grace and power he roundhouse kicked the enemy in the temple and killed him.  
  
A few guards of Lord Gohda's approached and saw the severely injured Sung and the disabled ninja attacker. "Don't worry about me. Just take him--- he's alive. You guys could use him as a prisoner." He grunted as he fell to both of his knees, panting heavily. The guards nodded and dragged the ninja away, leaving Sung on his knees in pain.  
  
"I know just who to--" with a small sound from his body hitting the ground he fell, unconscious yet again. Everything was black in his mind, no thoughts, no memories, nothing; just a lot of empty blackness. The time that had passed he wasn't sure of, but when he awoke he was in a bed strapped with many, many appendages. There a doctor stood over him, staring at his mangled body. "Where am I?" He asked the doctor.  
  
"You're in the injury ward. You really got beat, didn't you?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I took down eleven enemy clan members just for your village. ELEVEN!" He screamed out. A shock of pain overcame his body, so he flinched and shut up.  
  
"We know. We have the body count. Ah, there's a visitor!" The doctor said in a peppery mood. He left and in came Rikimaru and Ayame, grinning, especially Ayame whom was always the cocky one of the two.  
  
"Eleven enemy clan members and four major injuries." Rikimaru rehearsed.  
  
"I defend an enemy village and this is what I get in payment." Sung bluntly replies.  
  
"Enemy?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Technically I am your enemy. I don't know why you're helping me in the way you are, and I still think Gohda wants me dead, but I AM an enemy of your war." The injured Sung said correctly. Ayame bent down and took a look at his blood, then laughed.  
  
"Not so tough now, are we?"  
  
"Sometimes I just want to hit you so hard."  
  
"Well c'mon then Sung, do it!" He tried to move, but an extensive pain came through his body once more. He screamed aloud and gave her a very menacing look, annoyed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She laughed. Rikimaru looked back for a moment and then moved to the side and knelt to an approaching Lord Gohda. Ayame did the same and closed her eyes in his presence.  
  
"Samurai Sung Su Young, you have done a great deed for our village and our clan as well." Lord Gohda admitted.  
  
"Thank you Lord Gohda." Sung replied respectively.  
  
"You can stay in our village as long as you would like. Also, I have admitted you as a full resident of this village and a member of our clan." Gohda declared with a small smile upon his face.  
  
"I can't accept that." The injured Samurai said.  
  
"Why is this so?"  
  
"Because wherever I go I cause trouble. I know this as a proven fact. Don't ask me why . . .I just know." He told.  
  
"You are still a clan member and member of this village, whether you like it or not. You have done us a great duty and it is our honor to have you here." Lord Gohda praised.  
  
"No, it's an honor to be here sir." Replied Sung in a very formal tone. Night fell upon the village and there lay Sung, as still as a stone and in as much pain as any warrior could be in. I hate being like this. I am so . .useless. He thought to himself, saddened. From a nearby window he could see the white moonlight of the half moon, shining brightly on his body.  
  
Suddenly a female body appeared in front of the light in the window and slowly it walked right into his room. "I don't feel a thing, and I stop remembering, days are just like moments turned to hours. Mother used to say 'if you want you'll find a way', but mother never danced in fire showers." Sung sang as he saw the female body walk towards him. The face was then clear to his eyes, and the body in black ninja like clothing seemed all too familiar.  
  
"Ayame, what are you doing here? Better still, HOW did you get here?" Sung asked as she looked down at him.  
  
"Are you forgetting that I am a ninja? That was the dumbest question I've heard you ask! Anyway, I'm here because---well, I'm returning the favor of looking over me and sticking with me." She said to him sincerely. She put her legs up on his a little and lay next to him, face to face. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him like before, only instead of being taken by surprise he went with it and the two moved their heads a little.  
  
She let go and he smiled at her lightly. "You might be out of commission for a while." Ayame joked.  
  
"Let's just be really, really good friends, okay?" Sung asked her.  
  
"We could keep our relationship a secret."  
  
"Secrets don't work with Samurai." He replied. With that she fell asleep into his wounded arms and smiled. "Thanks for caring, Ayame". . . . 


	7. Out of Control

Tenchu: Death Comes in Pairs  
  
Made by: FanFictioner-2019  
  
Chapter 7: Out of Control  
  
Deep within the night, past the sleeping villagers and houses, darkness begins to rise. Not the darkness of night, mind you, the darkness of death, fear, and evil. Three dark clothed assassins approach the village where our heroes lie. From rooftop to rooftop they hop, not making but a small sound; a sound not loud enough to even hear when you're near. Ahead of the assassins is a building, two levels: the medical center.  
  
Inside Ayame and Sung sleep soundly, both unknowing of the impending danger. The wind rustles through the trees, and in an instant, as if the assassins were the wind, they appeared on the roof of the small building. One ninja, obviously the leader because of his small red bandanna around his forehead, nodded to the others and dug a small hook into the roof. Attached to the hook was a 30' rope, long enough to carry him down to the window where Sung and Ayame lie. He climbed down to the window, pushing off the wall every few times.  
  
He peered into the window and saw the two together in the bed. He wondered what had happened, but noticed that neither of them was really happy and their muscles weren't that relaxed. It was clear that nothing had really "gone on" in the room, so he softly jumped into the room and unsheathed a wakizashi (short sword) from a sheath on his back. The small sound of a sword being released went through Sung's ears, and surely enough he began to slowly awake from his peaceful slumber. The ninja was a foot away from Sung, peering over his body, wakizashi in ready killing position.  
  
Sung's eyes opened a crack, the world around him blurry as if he had just been born. As his vision began settling in, he noticed the glimmer of a sword off the moonlight. He flipped up from the bed and grabbed the wakizashi just as it was coming down to annihilate him. He flung the assassin's arm away and got into his unarmed fighting position, although his back and arms were injured. "How can you think of fighting with such a damaged body?" The ninja asked as he put his right leg in front, crouching slightly with the wakizashi behind his back.  
  
"Come kill me if you will. I want to see how you really fight, unlike the cowardly tactics you had attempted earlier!" Sung exclaimed softly. The ninja ran forward with blinding speed, wakizashi poised now sideways in front of him. The ninja barely slung his arm back and then threw the whole wakizashi forward, attempting to slash the samurai's head. Sung ducked and flung his leg out to trip the ninja.  
  
The masked murder jumped over the leg and landed on it. Sung grunted and flipped his left side around and kicked the back of the leg of the assassin. The enemy fell down but caught himself, then pushed himself back up with resilience and strength. Sung quickly stood back up and crescent kicked the attacker's face, then did a reverse to kick him again in the opposite side of the face. A quick side kick was aimed towards the ninja's gut, but with strange and amazing speed the ninja grabbed the kick and threw it up; taking Sung off balance.  
  
The two ran at each other, determined to kill the other. As the two were running towards each other, Sung began to remember the wakizashi that the ninja had possessed and shown earlier. Sung spun to his left and jumped up into the air, his left knee flying upward. His right leg and foot flew out and kicked the ninja, knocking him back. "I would do better if I weren't in such bad condition." Sung stated as he smiled.  
  
"Funny you mention that." The ninja said gruffly as he revealed a rope dart. Sung was shocked; he couldn't possibly defend against a rope dart and wakizashi . . .could he? He moved back and bumped into the bed to see that Ayame wasn't in bed anymore. Suddenly blood flew from the assassin's neck; two wakizashi cutting smoothly through the throat. She flipped her wakizashi around and put them away, eyes closed and a smile on her face.  
  
"You could say thanks, you know." Ayame stated as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Sung replied. The sun arose through the window to reveal a perfectly calm village. A loud scream pierced the air, and in came one of the many guards of Lord Gohda. "What's wrong?" Sung asked as he flinched in pain. The guard fell to his knees and began crying and sweating profusely, his breaths hard.  
  
"Lord Gohda has been attacked!" The guard cried aloud for the village to hear.  
  
"NOT SO LOUD! We don't want the whole village knowing!" Sung exclaimed.  
  
"We would rather it be calm within the confines of the village. We don't want to spark unnecessary fear." Ayame smoothly said as she put her hands to her hips and leaned a little.  
  
"Was he injured?" Sung questioned.  
  
"Luckily not! Tens of other guards like me though were slaughtered! Also, a note was left!" The guard said, still a small bit of fear in his voice.  
  
"And it said--?"  
  
"It's over now. We're here to destroy you and your associates. Be on constant guard, and allow sleep to be your enemy!" . . . . 


	8. Souls Don't Sleep, They Die

Tenchu: Death Comes in Pairs  
  
Made By: Fanficitoner-2019  
  
Chapter 8: Souls Don't Sleep, They Die  
  
It made him laugh, they way they had threatened the Gohda clan. They way they had attacked the clan and tried to scare them; shrink their morale to a mere nothing. Sung clenched his fists and turned away from the guard and Ayame. "This is unacceptable. I have to find them and annihilate their leader." Stated Sung, turning his head to look at the sun setting in the air.  
  
"But--"  
  
"I know about the injuries, and they won't affect my battle prowess." Sung said.  
  
"Let me go in your stead. If they manage to hit you in your weak spots, you'll be captured and probably tortured. I won't allow that." A familiar voice gruffly offered. Ayame, the guard and Sung looked to see Rikimaru approach from the shadowed door. Sung bowed politely and began chuckling to himself. At the sight of the chuckling the guard raised a brow questionably.  
  
"I've decided. It will be Rikimaru and I that will partake this epic mission." The samurai said as he put his hand out to Rikimaru. The two hands shook, both the samurai and the ninja looking deep into the other's eyes, ready to take on anything that would threaten the clan. A softer much more tender hand clasped on top of the other two's hands tightly.  
  
"You're not leaving me by myself! It'd be too boring staying here while you two kill enemies off!" Ayame said in her normal cocky tone. Under his mask Rikimaru smiled, his old partner still acting the way she had always in the before years. Off went the guard to tell their lord of the impending action as the three each jumped out of the window of the room.  
  
After a day or so . . . .  
  
"We've been heading around for a day and STILL we have yet to find anyone!" Ayame screamed aloud.  
  
"Patience is required for this mission." Rikimaru said as he and Sung look cautiously around trees. Something felt wrong to all three of the warriors . . .they could feel it in the wind.  
  
"We've got company." Sung said as he looked to a few trees. Out from behind the trees were three black clad ninja barehanded with no weapons. In every direction, every degree, there was at least one ninja. Just as the three got into fighting positions, three actually colored ninja approached, one red, one green, one blue.  
  
"What's this? Actual non-lackeys? I'm impressed!" Ayame said cockily as she drew her two wakizashi. She turned to Sung, watching him put down his sheathed katana on the cold ground. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"I need barehanded practice anyway. My injury has been sustaining me from actually fighting." Sung said as he got into his fighting stance from before. The red colored ninja put his hand up and threw it down, screaming 'attack' in Japanese. Ninja rushed from all sides like a tidal wave near the coast of a tropical island!  
  
A punch was thrown at Sung's face at a blinding speed. Sung ducked and upset punched (like an uppercut only in the gut) the ninja, knocking the air out of his lungs and forcing him into the others behind him. A quick roundhouse kick to the head finished him off; yet Sung kept his leg up and waited for the others to charge. Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield Ayame had jumped over an attacker and spun, slashing the neck of the attacker. Knowing there were others she stabbed backwards and managed to stab to separate ninja in the stomach, then withdrew her weapons.  
  
Rikimaru was having an easier time, taking out each ninja with one strike. His fighting prowess and experience was obviously showing because of this. A kick was thrown at him; with fluidity he spun around the ninja and knife handed a nerve in his neck, killing him. With uncanny pre-knowledge he threw a sidekick and hit an attacker in the face, then used the same leg to roundhouse another in the temple. The wave slowly died down, various kicks and punches thrown everywhere on all sides. At one point Sung went punch berserk and took down 6 attackers with just a fluid barrage of punches.  
  
The last few were taken down with ease, only leaving the three colored ninja standing with their arms crossed. One could not tell emotion from them because the lack of pupils and cortex in their eyes. Basically their eyes were just pure white, emotionless balls in sockets in the skull. Rikimaru Ayame and Sung knew that there was just enough for each one of them to take. The main problem was the anonymity of their skills; were they super strong? Agile? Or a mix of both? The three had to wait and see with patience.  
  
"We challenge each one of you to a single match, no weapons." The red ninja gruffly stated.  
  
"If you use weapons we will use our own way of weapons." The green one stated in a smooth yet fearful tone.  
  
"One match at a time will be fought." The last blue colored ninja said.  
  
"So who's fighting who?" Ayame asked the three. The red ninja stepped forward and got into a traditional Tae Kwon Do fighting stance and beckoned Rikimaru with his hand . . . . . 


End file.
